Lesa Humanidad
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Los domingos, Mikasa se levantaba despacio, haciendo el menor ruido posible, deshaciéndose del abrazo en el que Eren la aseguraba cada noche, se ponía la falda, la blusa y los zapatos, se escabullía abriendo la puerta a la calle lo menos posible, y se encontraba con él.


**Lesa Humanidad**

* * *

Los domingos, cuando el sol apenas empezaba a mostrar su luz a través de la ventana de cortinas delgadas, Mikasa se levantaba despacio, haciendo el menor ruido posible, deshaciéndose del abrazo en el que Eren la aseguraba cada noche, se ponía la falda, la blusa y los zapatos, revisaba la habitación continua donde dormían sus hijas, alimentaba a la gata Annie que se había ido a vivir con ellos luego de que tuvieran ratones una temporada hace varios años, se escabullía abriendo la puerta a la calle lo menos posible, y se encontraba con él.

Ese domingo no fue la excepción. Y mientras un gallo cantaba a la distancia, lo vio parado junto al roble de siempre.

HEY, MIKASA, CREO QUE PISASTE POPÓ.

Ella soltó una risa contenida mientras revisaba por inercia la planta de su zapato. No supo por qué esa felicidad desbordada.

—Creo que has sido tú quien piso mierda de perro, capitán —añadió.

¿CON ESE SENTIDO DEL HUMOR DESDE TAN TEMPRANO? —le respondió, enarcando una ceja y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por revisar sus zapatos—. ESPERO QUE LOS INVITADOS ESTÉN LISTOS.

—Ellos nunca nos entendieron, capitán —respondió ella, colgándose de su brazo—. Ni Armin llegó a entender nunca una broma nuestra… Pensé que su vida en la milicia le haría cambiar, pero no.

BUENO, NO PODEMOS PEDIRLE A LOS COMUNES QUE ENTIENDAN UN SENTIDO DEL HUMOR TAN FINO.

—Sí, incluso Eren carece de esa chispa. Es un poco triste —Mikasa suspiró, su aliento helado formó una nubecilla a milímetros de su boca y se extinguió rápido como apareció.

PERO AÚN ASÍ LO AMAS, ¿EH? —le dijo con ese gesto torcido en la boca que solo años de observación podían llevar a la conclusión de que era una gran sonrisa.

—Como tú amas al comandante, ¿cierto? —repuso.

Él suspiró y no respondió.

¿SABES? SIEMPRE PENSÉ QUE UN BUEN SENTIDO DEL HUMOR Y UN BUEN AMOR ERAN COSAS RESERVADAS PARA LA GENTE BUENA.

—Sí, soy una persona muy buena, capitán —le bromeó Mikasa. Le dio un pequeño golpecito y añadió—: Y tú y el comandante también lo son.

¿LO SOMOS? ¿EN SERIO?

Mikasa le miró atenta mientras se detenían ante una carreta.

—Lo son —asintió en un tono seco que no daba lugar a interdicciones.

OH —él no se inmutó—. CUANDO ALGUIEN LE PONE MUCHA SOLEMNIDAD A UNA AFIRMACIÓN ES COMO SI REALMENTE NO ESTUVIERA DEL TODO SEGURO DE ELLA.

—¿En serio? —le refutó Mikasa—. ¿Acaso debí darle el Sí a Eren en nuestra boda contando la de dos titanes tratando de bajar una manzana del árbol?

SI UN ASESINO PUDIERA ARGUMENTAR SUS CRÍMENES CON UNA DEL PEQUEÑO JAN, EL PAYASO Y LOS TITANES…

—Sería hilarante, capitán. La gente olvidaría los crímenes y se dedicarían a reír… Pero no creo que sea justo…

¿QUÉ NO SERÍA JUSTO?

—Olvidar…

Levi apretó el brazo que sostenía.

PIENSO IGUAL QUE TÚ.

La diferencia en estatura le permitía a Mikasa apoyarse un poco más de la cuenta contra él al caminar. Y mientras esperaban que la carreta terminara de pasar, ella se recostó sin dejar de admirar a la bestia de carga.

ES BUENO QUE LES HAYAN ENCONTRADO UTILIDAD.

El caballo lanzó un relincho y movió la cabeza hacia ellos antes de seguir su camino. El guía le hizo un breve saludo a Mikasa.

—Sí —asintió ella—. Fueron leales bestias en el campo de batalla. Es bueno saber que les han encontrado trabajos apacibles en lugar de sacrificarlos.

NO TENÍAN CULPA DE NADA. NO HUBIERA SIDO JUSTO QUE LES SACRIFICARAN POR LAS FALTAS COMETIDAS POR SUS JINETES.

Levi señaló al estiércol que el caballo acaba de dejar a su paso. Su semblante de asco era una perfecta contracción de piel y músculos sobre huesos.

Mikasa no pudo evitar sonreír.

HEY —le reprendieron—. ¿NO CREES QUE QUIZÁ SEAMOS NOSOTROS QUIENES TENGAMOS UN MAL SENTIDO DEL HUMOR?

—Pocas veces —contestó ella—. Pero he intentado reírme del humor clásico y no puedo…

YO TAMPOCO.

El viento sopló y trajo consigo el aroma a fresas y carne recién cortada. A Mikasa le gustaba ese anuncio sutil del inicio de la vida en el pueblo y cómo ella y Levi se escabullían a espaldas de Eren para recorrer el mundo en sus pequeñas aventuras.

¿Y ESA SONRISA? ¿ESTÁS CONTENTA PORQUE LAS PAPAS ESTÁN EN REBAJA HOY?

—Supongo… —contestó—. ¿Comprarás fresas ahora? Es temporada, capitán —añadió—. Eren me dijo ayer que quería que comprara zarzamoras. La tarta de zarzamoras es la favorita del comandante, ¿cierto? ¿Es la tuya también, capitán?

NO REALMENTE. ME GUSTA, PERO ME GUSTA MUCHO MÁS VER A ERWIN COMIÉNDOLA. ESO ME HACE FELIZ.

—A Eren le gusta mucho hacer manzanas al horno… pero no suele comer muchas. Siempre termino de comérmelas yo… Me pregunto si será por la misma razón.

ES POR LA MISMA RAZÓN… ¿QUIÉN HUBIERA PENSADO QUE ESE CHICO IMPULSIVO SERÍA TAN BUENO EN LAS LABORES DOMÉSTICAS Y CRIANDO A DOS NIÑAS?

—Lo intenté muchas veces—comentó Mikasa—, pero los dulces no son mi espacialidad. Eren es excelente en ello... Yo solo fui buena para la vida en la milicia…

ESO NO ES UN SOLO MUY HONESTO, MIKASA. LA GENTE TE RESPETA Y TE ADMIRA POR LO QUE HICISTE PARA SALVAR A LA HUMANIDAD… UH, MIRA ESO. ESA MIERDA DE CABALLO TIENE LA FORMA DE LA CABEZA DE PIXIS.

—Capitán, no importa cuántos años tenga, su gesto siempre será el mismo al que tenía cuando Eren y yo éramos solo reclutas.

AH —contestó él, sonriendo de medio lado—. ES BUENO SABER QUE CON LOS AÑOS, EN CAMBIO, TÚ HAS CAMBIADO, MIKASA.

La mujer se sonrojó pero no bajó el rostro. En cambio, le sostuvo la mirada.

—Crecí y maduré —asintió al final, y ambos siguieron caminando en un silencio sencillo y agradable, pasando a unos cuantos perros vagabundos, un hombre descargando los diarios y un borracho junto a una banca. Minutos después divisaron un primer puesto, aún descargando sus productos.

A Mikasa le gustaba ver el lento despertar del pueblo. Iba de lo apacible a lo ruidoso en una progresión que la parecía musical. Hacia el final del recorrido, ella siempre tarareaba, y Levi trataba de averiguar qué canción era. Ambos eran muy malos para las melodías y ella nunca pudo tararear la canción correctamente ni él averiguar el nombre.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo empezamos con esta rutina, capitán? —preguntó Mikasa.

CUANDO TE RECORTARON EL SUELO… —El sonido de una arroba de papas siendo descargada en el suelo se paseó entre sus erres—. CUANDO TE ENTERASTE QUE NO PERCIBIRÍAS TU SUELDO COMO CAPITANA DE LA MILICIA DESPUÉS DEL RETIRO, TÚ Y EREN SE DIERON CUENTA QUE NECESITABAN AHORRAR. ERWIN Y YO, BUENO, EL DINERO QUE HICE EN EL BAJO MUNDO NO ERA PARA SIEMPRE Y ÉL NUNCA ME PERMITIRÍA VOLVER A REALIZAR UNO DE ESOS "TRABAJOS", ASÍ QUE ERA MÁS O MENOS LÓGICO QUE TERMINÁRAMOS POR BUSCAR MEJORES ALTERNATIVAS.

—Eren es incapaz de despertarse tan temprano —sonrió Mikasa con una nostalgia que no entendía—. Pero yo sí. Y sabes cómo pelear un precio, capitán. Es bueno venir contigo.

ESO LO APRENDÍ. ANTES SIMPLEMENTE ROBABA LO QUE NECESITABA…

—Cuando eras un ladrón, ¿cierto? Antes de que el comandante te reclutara…

CAMBIÉ MIS HÁBITOS MUCHO EN ESA ÉPOCA. NO MATAR, NO ROBAR…

Levi dejó escapar un suspiro y se paró en seco. Mikasa dio un paso más antes de detenerse. Él le soltó el brazo y quedaron cara a cara.

ESAS ÉPOCAS…

—¿Por cuáles épocas suspiras tanto, capitán? —le bromeó ella.

Los pájaros entonaron sus melodías armónicas y las voces de los mercaderes ofertando empezaron a inundar el mercado.

Ante ella, Levi se le quedó mirando con el tono serio.

ESTA ÉPOCA.

Mikasa le miró contrariada.

—No seas tonto, capitán. ¿Tienen problemas de dinero? Eren y yo podemos…

NO TENDREMOS PROBLEMAS DE DINERO NUNCA MÁS, MIKASA. Y USTEDES TAMPOCO. TODO LO QUE TENÍAMOS ES PARA LAS NIÑAS, PARA EREN Y PARA TI.

—Pero para qué repartir su dinero ahora… —Mikasa se sintió nerviosa y en un impulso quiso acercarse de nuevo a Levi, sostener su brazo y seguir caminando—. Capitán, están empezando a ofertar… vamos…

MIKASA, ¿PARA QUIÉN HACES LAS COMPRAS HOY DÍA?

—¿Ah? —Mikasa revisó la lista en su cabeza—. Tarta… Eren haría tarta de zarzamoras… y de fresas… y la comida favorita del comandante y la tuya… pero… ¿por qué tengo que comprar tanto? Usualmente somos solo las niñas y ustedes… Y, bueno, Bert y Reiner se comen las sobras y a Annie le damos algo más… Pero…

MIKASA… HOY TENDRÁS MUCHAS VISITAS. SERÁ UN DÍA FELIZ Y DE MEMORIAS. RECUERDA SONREÍR AUNQUE SEA UN POCO.

—Armin vendrá… Y Jean, Connie, Sasha… Ymir, Christa… el general Pixis… vendrá mucha gente… —El rostro de la mujer se contrajo poco a poco hasta formar un gesto de negación. —Capitán, ¡vamos! —insistió—. Tenemos que ir y hacer las compras. Luego… regresaremos a casa y… Ahí estará Eren despertando con una taza de café que el comandante ha preparado… él siempre llega unos minutos antes que nosotros y despierta a Eren y a las niñas…

TUS HIJAS YA NO SON UNAS NIÑAS, MIKASA. SON DOS MUJERES HECHAS Y DERECHAS. UNA DE ELLAS TE HA DADO UN NIETO, ¿RECUERDAS?

—Supongo… supongo, no importa…

MIKASA, ME TENGO QUE IR.

—Puedes demorarte unos minutos más —insistió ella—. Capitán, sigamos… sigamos con nuestra rutina…

MIKASA…

—Me gustas, capitán. Tú y el comandante, siempre me gustaron.

LO SABEMOS. NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN.

Ella parpadeó una, dos, tres veces. Y la pequeña figura que le observa seguía ahí, como una mancha de luz impregnada en las retinas por mirar demasiado al sol.

LAS COSAS CAMBIAN, MIKASA. SIEMPRE CAMBIAN. ESTO ES SOLO UN CAMBIO MÁS. PERO PODRÁS SUPERARLO. EREN Y TÚ SON FUERTES Y NO TIENEN QUE CARGAR PESO ALGUNO SOBRE SUS HOMBROS, ¿ENTIENDEN?

Ella se frotó los ojos. Se sentía molesta, sola y angustiada.

—Eso quiere decir entonces que sin importar los años y todo el amor que les dimos, de todos modos ustedes…

Levi negó.

SIGNIFICA QUE A PESAR DE ESE PESO PUDIMOS VIVIR TODOS ESTOS AÑOS GRACIAS A USTEDES…

—¿Y no pueden seguir…?

AGRADEZCO QUE INCLUSO CON EL FIN, ÉL ESTÉ A MI LADO. ES NUESTRO FIN, ASÍ LO DECIDIMOS. MIKASA, TIENES A EREN, Y CUANDO LLEGUE EL DÍA, MÁS NATURAL, MÁS CASUAL, MÁS APACIBLE, TAMBIÉN RECONOCE ESA GRATITUD…

—Capi… —Mikasa cerró los puños, furiosa—, enano maldito…

EH, EH, NO TE PONGAS EN ESE PLAN, NO VA A TENER RESULTADO ALGUNO. MIKASA… DIME ADIÓS.

—Vete al infierno.

Levi rió, una carcajada limpia y sencilla. Tan extraña.

SÍ, BUENO SUPONGO QUE AHÍ NOS DIRIGIMOS…

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, como si los hubiera tenido cerrados todo ese tiempo.

—¡No, espera, no lo decía en serio!

¿SABES? CREO QUE NUESTRO SENTIDO DEL HUMOR ES UNA MIERDA. PERO SIEMPRE ME REÍ.

—¡Espera!

—¡Mikasa!

Ella volteó al oír su nombre dicho en voz alta por primera vez en el día.

—¿Eren?

Él se le acercó preocupado, aunque su gesto se suavizó solo por el hecho de haberla encontrado.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Ella miró a su alrededor. Luego a sus manos. Su canasta estaba llena de zarzamoras. Las acercó a su rostro y las miró con detenimiento, hubiera dedicado todo el tiempo del mundo a explorarlas si Eren no la hubiera sacado de su introspección al colocarle una mano en la mejilla.

—Mikasa… ¿Sabes qué día es hoy, no?

Ella le miró sin ver y le mostró la cesta. Eren la cogió en sus manos, pero antes que pudiera decirle algo, un par de mujeres se acercaron a ellos con rostros contrariados.

—Eren, Mikasa. Lo sentimos tanto.

—Nuestras condolencias.

—Eran unos hombres muy reservados pero tan buenos.

—Y aunque no se llevaban con los adultos, los niños y jóvenes siempre los tuvieron en tan buen ver.

—Y para ustedes fueron como padres…

—Escuchar esa terrible noticia…

—Un asesinato doble…

Eren reaccionó primero.

—Ah, gracias. Pero es algo que todavía tratamos de superar…

—Oh, entendemos…

—Y por lo que notamos, una gran cantidad de gente de la ciudad central ha venido… ¿Estaban esos dos hombres relacionados con la milicia?

—Mikasa debe saber, ¿cierto? Después de todo ella fue miembro por mucho tiempo…

—Oh, ¿y si ese asesinato no fue por robo y en cambio tuvo que ver con…?

—No fue un doble asesinato —susurró Mikasa. Eren la miró afligido y las dos mujeres callaron.

—Oh, mi dios. Creo que hablamos demasiado.

—Sí. Mikasa, disculpa que nos fuéramos de lengua, por favor…

—Está bien —repuso ella, su semblante relajado de forma tan repentina que tomó a Eren desprevenido—. Pero no fue un asesinato.

—Señoras, Mikasa y yo tenemos que irnos, hay mucho que hacer… —se excusó Eren.

Las dos mujeres dieron de nuevo sus condolencias y siguieron su camino hacia el mercado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Eren cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo.

Mikasa negó con la cabeza.

—Bien —dijo él—. Porque yo tampoco lo estoy.

Fue entonces cuando Mikasa se dio cuenta. No había mirado Eren a la cara en todo ese momento. Por eso se permitió alzar el rostro y observar sus enormes ojos acuosos.

—Eren…

—Mikasa —le interrumpió—. Todos los domingos durante años, tú te levantas y la madrugada y te encuentras con el capitán. Ambos salen en busca de precios bajos y regresan a casa cuando el café está en la mesa y el comandante me ha arrastrado a ella. Muchísimos años atrás, la rutina incluía a las niñas. Hace unos años, solo nos incluía a nosotros cuatro. Pero a partir del siguiente domingo, nadie te va a esperar fuera…

Mikasa bajó el rostro y susurró:

—Le dije que se fuera al infierno… No fue en serio pero…

—Él entendería… ambos compartían ese horrible sentido del humor.

—¿Eso crees?

—Puede que nunca compartiera su necesidad por reírse de lo que no daba risa, pero sí sé que se parecían en eso y sé que él te entendería perfectamente.

—Los domingos… será solitarios Eren…

—No será así, Mikasa —exclamó el hombre, con esa energía que ella recordaba perfectamente de cuando eran unos niños solos en el mundo y solo esa voluntad algo desquiciada los guiaba—. Solo necesitas patearme muy fuerte por las mañanas… Mikasa… y aunque te putee en sueños, en cinco minutos estaré parado e iremos los dos juntos.

Entonces, una parte del mundo giró de nuevo en Mikasa. Bisagras haciendo conexión, la máquina girando nuevamente. Y una palabra dejada al viento en una mañana de mercado.

Ella le extendió la mano y Eren se la sujetó con fuerza. Comenzaron a caminar a casa.

—Gracias —dijo Mikasa.

* * *

**Como dice el refrán: "He's dead, Jim".**


End file.
